


互

by wanni



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanni/pseuds/wanni
Kudos: 6





	互

床上

四目相对，深情款款。孙胜完一个一个的解着裴珠泫的衬衫纽扣，中间解到胸口部位时视线短暂地在那里停留了几秒。裴珠泫被她盯着有点不自在的偏过脑袋，错开了与她的眼神交流。

孙胜完嘴角微微一笑，继续着单手解扣子的动作。很快，随着最后一颗扣子的解开裴珠泫平日里被衣料遮挡的美好在孙胜完面前一览无遗。

不对，好像还有一个碍眼的东西在影响我的观赏。孙胜完的右手贴着衬衫内侧穿过裴珠泫光滑的后背，手指轻轻的一推解开了最后的遮挡。

世界上没有最美的画，只有你心中最美的画。

在孙胜完的眼里，裴珠泫的身体无疑是上帝雕刻的最完美的一件艺术品。孙胜完甚至想过，如果能拿来拍卖一定会打破毕加索《拿烟斗的男孩》所创造的世界纪录，成为耀眼舞台上新一轮擂主。

当然，这仅限于思想。如此美轮美奂的作品，哪舍得和别人分享。

胸口的凉意让裴珠泫蹙着眉头转了过来，一对视，便看到了孙胜完眼里赤裸的欲望。瞬间，一股热流从小腹一路向上直达心口。裴珠泫不自觉的抬起双手环上了孙胜完的背，将脸紧紧的贴在了孙胜完的下颚线处，时不时还蹭一蹭。

孙胜完宠溺的压低身子好让她依靠，手指眷恋的穿过裴珠泫的发丝在里面轻轻的摩擦，温热的唇瓣来到了裴珠泫的耳窝处

“我爱你……”

环在孙胜完背上的手紧了紧。

“不要让我在这种时候掉眼泪啦～”可以听出声音的主人非常努力的想要压住声音里头的哭腔。

“在我面前，掉眼泪也是可以的”孙胜完温柔的说着，一手推着裴珠泫的肩头想要看看此刻的她，却在背上传来更加用力的力道时停下了动作。

“胜完……”

她在呼唤她的名字。

孙胜完并没有回答，而是静静的等待下文。

“我虽然没有在言语上对你有很多的表达，那是因为我认为身体的表达更直接”

“我虽然每次都很嫌弃你的油嘴滑舌，但你知道的我每次都很心动”

“我虽然每次都说你在感情方面呆呆的，做什么事情都很直球，但仔细想想我好像也没比你好到哪里去”

“也许我这个人别扭又倔强，但我知道，你一定会包容我的”

“对不对？”

最后三个字，裴珠泫是看着孙胜完的眼睛说的。

听完这么一大段发自肺腑的告白，又看到眼前眼角含泪楚楚可怜的看着自己的年上，孙胜完哪里还有拒绝的余地。

“欧尼……”

孙胜完情不自禁的低头吻上了裴珠泫的唇，缠绵的吸吮着对方的唇瓣，舌尖由一开始的试探到互相缠绕。情难自抑，孙胜完抓住了裴珠泫的手腕压在两侧，手掌缠绵的向上爬打开了裴珠泫微微握拳的手与之十指紧扣。

满溢的情感急需一个出口发泄，孙胜完急切的想要得到裴珠泫。在快要窒息的边缘，裴珠泫强迫自己拉回了一丝理智，空出来的手慌乱的推着孙胜完让她停下。

孙胜完也知道自己今天过于急切了，但还不都怪裴珠泫她自己，平时不告白每次都挑make love的时候说，在好的自制力也把持不住啊。

“对不起 欧尼 我是不是太着急了”孙胜完不好意思的挠挠头

“傻瓜 我不是那个意思”裴珠泫笑着用指尖轻轻点了一下小年下的鼻尖“我不是那个意思”

孙胜完继续挠着脑袋傻傻地看着裴珠泫委屈的说着

“那…那欧尼干嘛让我停下来，人家还想继续呢…”最后几个字说的很轻惹得裴珠泫一阵轻笑。

“因为今天换我来宠爱胜完”裴珠泫一个翻身占据上位。

“？？？”孙胜完对自己一不留神就失守阵地的行为很是不满，堂堂的小王子怎么能在下面，不行我要起来。

裴珠泫直接跨坐在孙胜完的腹肌上，落下身子压在了孙胜完的身上，指尖抵住了身下这挣扎着想要起来的人，视线朝着那诱惑她许久的唇瓣微微低头。孙胜完立马愣住了忘记了反抗，鬼使神差的想要靠近，可就在两唇马上相贴的那一刻，裴珠泫的嘴角勾起了一抹得意的笑容。

“胜完的身体更诚实呢～”裴珠泫食指轻轻地点在了孙胜完的唇上。

姜还是老的辣，意识到被耍的孙胜完嘟起小嘴很不开心。

“生气啦～”

“没有”

“真的？”

“真的”

“我原本还想要补偿你的，你没生气那就算了”

“等等，谁说的，我很生气，你，你要补偿我”

逗的差不多了，如果不是体内最真实的渴望在催促着自己，裴珠泫可以这样逗弄孙胜完到永远，因为懵懵的小狗狗实在是太可爱了。

“胜完刚才是这样做的吧”裴珠泫一手解着孙胜完的上衣，一手解着牛仔裤的扣子问着。这下轮到孙胜完害羞了。

“我刚刚可没解下面的”孙胜完脸红的说着

没一伙功夫，孙胜完就被扒的精光全身只剩一条内裤。裴珠泫坐起来脱掉早已敞开的衬衫，抓起孙胜完的手放在自己的牛仔裤扣子上

“补偿给你”

―天啊!!!

孙胜完在心里感叹这也太撩了吧，一边颤抖的解着扣子，一边想着又不是第一次做这种事我为什么这么紧张。

“啪”

解开了，裴珠泫配合着孙胜完脱下了碍事的裤子。

“一切即将开始，胜完，今晚，我要你”

裴珠泫一字一句的说着，手开始不安分的在孙胜完的身上肆意点火。

火热的身躯一触即发，热烈的爱意让彼此没有一丝停下的时间。唇齿相碰的水声，十指紧握的力道，沿着身体曲线滴落的汗水，周遭旖旎的气息，无一不让整间屋子气温沸腾。

裴珠泫的手探入到孙胜完的大腿内侧。情爱之事，裴珠泫并非第一次占据上位，以她的性格如果对方不是孙胜完她绝不可能会当受。当然，此生她也不会再爱上任何人了，只不过偶尔的性子使然让她也想看看在她手上达到高潮时孙胜完美丽的样子，和听听那扣人心弦的叫唤声。

“嗯……欧尼…”孙胜完因为裴珠泫的进入小腹一紧，双手紧张的抓住了裴珠泫的两肩。

裴珠泫并没有着急的开始律动，而是静静的待在里面等待孙胜完的适应。

“放松点，胜完，我在这”

可能是因为一直在上面的原因让孙胜完过分紧张，内壁紧紧的咬住裴珠泫的手指一点缝隙都不留。

感觉到了孙胜完的紧张，裴珠泫低下身子安抚性的在孙胜完的额头处轻轻一吻，然后是眼睛、鼻尖最后落到唇上，极致温柔的舔抵着孙胜完的唇瓣。有人说过，不带攻击性的接吻会缓解对方紧张的情绪，裴珠泫忘记是从哪本书上看到的了，不过效果好像还不错。

花穴内部的手指终于可以自由活动了，但是裴珠泫还是小心翼翼的不敢轻举妄动，生怕一不小心用力过猛伤到了她的小宝贝。只能配合着吻一点一点的刺激着花蕊，让那里流淌出更多的爱液。

“胜完好湿啊”

时不时的一句言语攻击让脸皮薄的孙胜完羞红了脸颊，抬头张嘴咬住了裴珠泫精致的锁骨。力道不大不小，裴珠泫还可以忍住。

这是惩罚，也是信号，裴珠泫了然于心。

早就准备好的中指顺利的滑入孙胜完的身体里，两指并拢开始有节奏的进出。每一次的抽插都能带出一些乳白色的液体，很快便打湿了身下的白床单。

“哈…嗯啊”

“欧尼”

“啊………”

“这个时候叫我的名字，胜完”裴珠泫在孙胜完耳边暧昧的说着，手指加快了进出的频率和力道。

“珠泫……嗯……啊”孙胜完双眸微闭，表情愉悦的乖乖跟着裴珠泫的指令来。

“乖”裴珠泫眼睛一眨不眨的盯着孙胜完，将她的每一个表情变化都烙印在心。果然，她的胜完好美。

“啊…啊……啊…………”

越来越快的进出伴随着支离破碎的呻吟声，孙胜完的高潮如约而至。从脚尖一路向上的电流使得孙胜完全身不听使唤的颤抖了起来，花穴口一张一合的涌出大量爱液，裴珠泫满意的抽出手指擦拭，低下身子抱紧了孙胜完。

孙胜完趴在裴珠泫的肩头一边恢复体力一边说着“欧尼实在是太坏了”小脑袋瓜里却偷偷的生出了一个坏主意。

可怜的裴珠泫并不知道她的小年下此刻已起了坏心眼，还颇有得意的点头承认了她的指控。

年轻就是好，这是裴珠泫第二天睁开眼睛得出的结论。

“呀 孙胜完”裴珠泫尖叫

“欧尼明明也很湿”说完，孙胜完将裴珠泫的两条腿高高举起，半跪着的姿势眼睛紧闭脑袋埋入裴珠泫的两腿之间，伸出舌头舔抵着花心。

这下换裴珠泫叫了。耳朵里全是裴珠泫愉悦的呻吟声和欲求不满的命令声。

孙胜完双眼紧闭，努力的满足着裴珠泫。感知到裴珠泫大腿内侧颤抖的肌肉和越发湿润的花园，孙胜完加快了舌尖的力道用力撞击着花蕊顺利将裴珠泫送上了云巅。

“嗯啊…………”

裴珠泫失力的倒在床上，胸口激烈的起伏着。一边喘着粗气一边努力控制身体的抽搐感，还不忘给得逞的小年下狠狠的一眼。

孙胜完调皮的举起双手，暧昧的用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

―该死，下面又流出了一股热流。

裴珠泫干脆闭上眼睛，眼不看总能忍住了吧。

世上并没有绝对的领导者，只有甘愿屈服与被领导的人。我如此爱你，又怎会不渴望得到你。幸福是相互给予的，性福也不例外。

床上，两位相互喜欢的人赤裸着相拥而躺，额头抵着额头，呼吸相互交替，眼里的爱意与笑意满满。


End file.
